A motor vehicle gearshift system, whether it is manually or automatically operated, typically comprises a cover assembly consisting of a base intended for concealing the gearbox mechanism. The base is covered by a console that is typically arranged on or coplanar to a shifter bezel. The shifter bezel has a groove formed therein through which a gearshift lever passes and moves for operating the gearshift mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,855 discloses a cover arrangement for covering a transmission shifter for a vehicle. The cover arrangement includes a lower cover having recesses and apertures with teeth and pressure tabs, and an upper cover mating with the lower cover having protrusions shaped to extend into the apertures. The protrusions have a rough surface on one side for engaging the tooth of the aperture corresponding thereto, and a smooth surface on another side for slidably engaging the pressure tab of the corresponding aperture. A desired force of engagement is present regardless of the depth of engagement of each respective protrusion into the respective aperture.
JP9156396 refers to a mounting structure comprising a cover and a base plate. The cover has first engaging parts with an engagement hole and elastic pieces formed integrally therein. The base plate has first engaged parts with an engaging projection and a stopper wall formed therein. The first engaging parts are engaged with each other by fitting the engagement hole around the engaging projection for securing the cover to the base plate. The elastic pieces abut the stopper wall so that a backlash between the cover and the base plate is absorbed.
Even though prior art gearshift cover assemblies allow for a quick assembly, they actually do not provide an automatic adjusting of the shifter bezel to the base and the console and fail to accommodate tolerances, particularly the play existing between the gearshift assembly and the console, especially after several disassembling and assembling operations of the shifter bezel in processes of maintenance and/or repair of the gearshift assembly.